Cosas de familia
by MTBlack
Summary: Lo que sucede en familia, en la familia se queda. "Porque es como un hijo para ti, cuida de Zuko, por favor…" Ursa-Iroh. Antes del comienzo.


_Disclaimer: Avatar: La leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de Michael y Brian y de sus socios… o algo así, en resumen no es mío. Lo que si me pertenece es el argumento de esta historia._

_Resumen: Lo que sucede en familia, en la familia se queda. "Porque es como un hijo para ti, cuida de Zuko, por favor…" _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cosas de familia

Era la tercera noche de insomnio. Era el segundo día desde el entierro de Lu Ten. Era el último que pasaría en Ba Sing Se. Al amanecer, se subiría al barco que lo llevaría a casa. ¿Pero seguiría siendo casa sin su esposa y ahora sin su hijo, y con su hermano en el trono? Aún no sabía con certeza que eso que temía estaba sucediendo allá lejos en la capital.

Suspiró amargamente y se levantó del catre en el que había estado acostado, contempló con detenimiento la tienda de campaña que había cumplido la función de hogar en los últimos seiscientos tres días y volvió a suspirar, casi resignado, cansado de todo lo que sus pobres huesos habían aguantado. Desde el momento en que había recostado su cabeza en la almohada, había comenzado a dar vueltas, incapaz de dormir.

Pero siempre optimista no pudo evitar pensar una solución.

-¡Ah, no hay mejor somnífero que una buena taza de té! –exclamó sonriendo alegremente, acercándose a la mesita que estaba bajo la minúscula ventana de la tienda. Se preparó el té el mismo y se lo sirvió en su taza favorita.

Se rió quedamente al imaginar la expresión de su hijo o de cualquiera de sus sobrinos, si hubieran podido verlo u oírlo siquiera. Lu Ten arrugaría la nariz, en una mueca extraña; y le aseguraría que para dormir, nada era mejor que un buen vaso de leche tibia, el aire fresco, o en el mejor de los casos, el perfume del cuerpo de mujer. Azula declinaría bruscamente su invitación de acompañarlo y se birlaría d tan glorioso ritual, argumentaría que solo ancianas achacosas y niñas bobas bebían té. Y Zuko, príncipe orgulloso, lo miraría con cara rara, pero terminaría quedándose junto a él, hablaría un rato y tomaría la infusión entre risas.

Sin embargo, estaba solo e imaginar era una pérdida de tiempo. Como creía que lo era la guerra. Era terrible sospechar que ya no sería el Señor del Fuego, no por los honores que habría obtenido, sino porque ya no podría darle fin a esa guerra absurda. Aunque rescataba algo, los polos y una parte del Reino Tierra aún tenían oportunidad, tantas vidas perdidas habían servido para algo.

Había sido una estupidez meterse a pelear, no haber enfrentado a su padre y terminar con toda esa farsa, salvar miles de vidas. Fue un estúpido bajo el sentido del deber, simplemente porque otro estúpido más idiota que él así lo había establecido, aseverándole que eso era lo que debía hacer.

Por eso planeó, organizó, comandó un ejercito temible que avanzó implacable y poderoso arrasando con cada pueblo que encontró en su camino, ganando el título de Dragón del Oeste por una causa en la que no creía (además de por dominar una técnica que ayudó a esparcir la leyenda). Y ahora pagaba las consecuencias; pero¿por qué con la vida de su hijo?

Dejó la taza y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, escondiendo la cara entre las manos, enredando sus dedos en su cabello cada día más salpicado de gris. En su mente, revivía una y otra vez los crímenes cometidos y las pocas buenas acciones que había hecho para enmendarse. El Universo tenía todo el derecho de vengarse de él, de saldar cuentas… ¿pero con él…?

Acarició por un momento la idea de retirarse a una tranquila isla paradisíaca, como a la que solía ir cuando era niño; donde había conocido a Akane, donde iba con Lu Ten cuando era mucho más joven y visitaban la tumba de ella y donde había vuelto un para de años atrás con Ozai y su familia, pasando un verano maravilloso explorando cavernas, practicando fuego control, o correteando por la playa, jugando, siendo feliz.

Soltó un nuevo suspiro, esta vez más profundamente. Quizás en vez de volver a la Nación del Fuego, fuera directamente a ese lugar donde había acariciado la felicidad, a estar hasta el fin del mundo. No era tan viejo como para retirarse, pero sentía que ya nada era lo que podía hacer.

Escuchó el relincho lejano de un cabello avestruz y aterrizó de nuevo en la realidad. A esa madrugada fría y triste. Por alguna razón supo que eran las tres y decidió tomar un poco más de té. Aunque imaginó el reproche que alguien podía darle por usar al té para todo, no rió.

Comenzó a cantar bajito una alegre canción que Akane le había enseñado. Se detuvo de repente, antes de terminar la primera estrofa, y con la taza a medio llenar, unos pasos ligeros pero veloces se acercaban. Eran de alguien muy liviano y que andaba sin calzado. Indudablemente, alguien que aprovechaba la noche para acabar con el Dragón del Oeste, algún maestro agua animado por la luna llena, tal vez. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se puso de pie, con todos los sentidos alerta. Aunque quisiese reunirse con su familia, no estaba en su naturaleza rendirse sin pelear.

En el mismo momento en que se volteaba, una figura encapuchada hacía su aparición por la puerta. Al instante, la silueta inmóvil frente a él, se le hizo familiar, los ojos, la única parte visible de su rostro, le indicaron que era posible que fuera ella, y finalmente cuando respiró el perfume que inundó el lugar se quitó todas las dudas.

-¡Ursa¿Qué estás haciendo aquí¿Qué ha suc…? –La mujer se abalanzó sobre él, escondiendo su cara en su hombro y lloró un largo rato en esa posición. Iroh sorprendido y abrumado por su aparición inesperada, la consolaba como podía. Torpemente, le palmeaba la espalda, enredando, aturdido, en sus dedos los cabellos negros que caían sueltos y en cascada sobre su espalda, después de que la caperuza no hubiera quedado en su lugar

Cuando por fin, se hubo calmado, digamos que después de un par de tilas, le explicó lo que había sucedido en el palacio real después de que el fallecimiento de Lu Ten se diera a conocer. Una vez que terminó, quién estaba sentada en la única silla de la tienda, ya sin el pañuelo en la cara, y la capa sobre el regazo, adoptó una expresión afligida que Iroh ya conocía pero jamás había visto en el rostro de esa brava mujer que era su cuñada. Ella lo miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

Después de haber oído lo acontecido en las últimas setenta y dos horas, Iroh no encontraba las palabras para expresar su desazón, abatimiento e impotencia. Quedó boquiabierto al enterarse que su padre estaba muerto y que su hermano había sido coronado Señor del Fuego por un extraño testamento, y aunque algo así era lo que esperaba no pudo evitar sorprenderse sin embargo tras veinte segundos de meditar lo que Ursa había contado, logró sacar en claro algunas cosas.

-Crees que mi hermano mató a mi padre.

-Yo nunca dije eso –se apresuró en negar ella.

-No –acordó-. Pero lo pensaste.

Ella bajó la cabeza, derrotada más sonriendo con tristeza y no dijo nada.

-El que calla, otorga –le recordó, sonriendo débilmente. Casi de manera teatral, se pasó la mano por el cabello y echó un vistazo hacia fuera. La luna llena estaba justo en el medio de su ventana e iluminaba aún más la habitación. Un espejo bien dispuesto, tomaba la proyección de la luz lunar e iluminaba todos los rincones oscuros. La luz sacaba destellos de los ojos de Ursa, aunque no podía verlos, sabía que era así.

-Lo sé –lo miró a los ojos y él reconoció la mirada de Zuko y sonrió satisfecho, lo que había predicho era así. Los ojos de su cuñada brillaban con la luz de la luna-. Pero, pensar no es pecado –agregó, esta vez la sonrisa de ella estaba cargada de malicia.

Iroh suspiró.

-Si lo fuera, Ursa… estaríamos aún más condenados de lo que estamos ya –no tardó en volver a la carga-¿Estás segura de que mi padre le pidió eso? –al principio, la mujer no supo a que se refería, pero no tardó en sacudir la cabeza.

-Sí, es lo que él me dijo. Azulon le pidió que matara a Zuko. Dijo que al tratarte con irrespeto a ti, por no respetar el tiempo de luto, debía conocer el dolor de perder a un hijo.

-Y Ozai pensaba… ¿hacerlo? –el general Iroh la miraba, incrédulo. Se resistía a creer que Ozai hubiera caído tan bajo-. Es mi padre, y es mi hermano.

-La gente cambia, Iroh –replicó, más que segura de lo que decía-. La gente cambia, soy su esposa y conozco a Ozai. Puedo asegurar mejor que nadie, que mi esposo ya no es el mismo. En estos dos años fuera, muchas cosas están irreconocibles.

Iroh asintió, un poco aturdido. No podía creer lo que su padre le había pedido a su hermano, y que éste no se opusiera a quitarle la vida a su primogénito. ¿Acaso no habían sido criados por las mismas personas; por qué, entonces sus valores eran diferentes?

-Al descubrir sus intenciones, le enfrentaste y pelearon, y ganaste, parcialmente. Zuko vivirá en cuanto tú te alejes.

_En cuanto yo asuma toda la culpa, en cuanto desaparezca para siempre… _Esas eran las condiciones reales, pero no podía decírselas a Iroh, no sabía porque pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Simplemente dijo que sí, sirviéndose un poco más de té y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Tengo mis métodos para entorpecer sus planes –aseguró, no sonreía, lloraba silenciosamente, incapaz de seguir conteniéndose. Una a una, sus lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla hasta su barbilla, dónde caían sobre su regazo. Él se levantó del catre, donde se había sentado y le alcanzó un pañuelo celeste. Ella lo tomó, más no lo usó, lo sostuvo en sus manos apretándolo con fuerza-. Es un testamento extraño el que le da el poder a Ozai y lo sé, porque yo lo redacté. Fue una muerte extraña la del Señor del Fuego Azulon y… -no pudo continuar. Retorcía el pañuelo entre sus manos, cuando Iroh lo hizo por ella.

-Y lo sabes porque tú lo ¿mataste? -Esa pregunta carecía completamente de expresión, como su rostro. Más, sus ojos daban muestra de una gran congoja.

Ursa levantó la vista, horrorizada, las lágrimas brotaban imparables de sus ojos.

-NO. pero tampoco hice nada para evitarlo. No me extrañaré si, mientras estoy fuera, me acusan culpable por la muerte del Seño r del Fuego –reprimió un sollozo y esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Sus ojos brillaban con algo parecido a la esperanza-. Quiero que tanta masacre acabe y Ozai está imparable, sólo un milagro puede detenerlo. Un milagro que domine los cuatro elementos.

Iroh se dejó caer sobre el catre, pesadamente, suspiró un poco aliviado; Ursa jamás sería capaz de cometer una barrabasada de esa magnitud, pero también estaba un poco confundido. No podía ser que ella también creyera en el Avatar. Él, tenía la secreta esperanza, que un día no muy lejano, el Maestro de los cuatro elementos aparecería y poniendo fin a esa atroz guerra sin sentido.

-Confío en que el Avatar está vivo… -soltó un sollozo y le clavó la mirada en sus ojos-. Desafortunadamente, Ozai piensa lo mismo. Lo buscará hasta encontrarlo y lo aniquilará. Como quiso hacer su padre, y el padre de éste.

-Y eso será el fin de todo… -completó el Dragón del Oeste, apesadumbrado.

Ella asintió débilmente y se incorporó. Fue hasta un rincón de la tienda, los últimos vestigios de la luz lunar mostraban una palangana precariamente colocada sobre una pila de losas, y se enjuagó la cara con el agua del recipiente dorado. Había un espejo colgado por encima de la palangana, y mirándose allí, intentó arreglarse un poco.

-No vine aquí solo para contarte lo que ha pasado. Necesito pedirte algo –confesó.

Iroh levantó la cabeza, escuchando atentamente. Ursa seguía dándole la espalda, pero podía ver su rostro reflejado en el espejo, se quitaba briznas de paja del cabello y lo recogía de distintas maneras, a la vez que veía la manera de hacer desaparecer la irritación de sus ojos.

-He dicho que me iba para proteger a Zuko, y me urge que…

-¿Dónde vas a irte?

-Volveré a la Nación del Fuego –el general arqueó las cejas-. No creerán que esté escondida en su territorio, no se preocuparán en buscarme allí. Iré con mi madre a una de las islas y me quedaré un tiempo. Cuando me asegure de que ya no me siguen, empezaré a tratar de encontrar al Avatar. Por eso… -al oírla decir aquello, una alarma se encendió en su cerebro y la interrumpió, aprehensivo.

-¿Te aseguraste de que no te siguieran?

-Oh, sí –contestó sonriendo, bastante orgullosa de haber tomado medidas pertinentes-. En este momento los que me siguen van en un barco rumbo al Polo Norte.

-¡Ursa¡Estás metiendo en problemas a gente inocente¿No querías acabar la guerra?. ¿Qué tal si deciden una invasión?

-No pasará tal csa porque en la mitad del viaje se darán cuenta quién es la joven que acechan. Hizo una promesa, en un determinado puerto se quitará la capa y el pañuelo con el que se cubre por un amor perdido en batalla.

-Y ahí los problemas lo tendrán los oficiales –musitó, un tanto fastidiado.

-Y se lo merecen –sentenció volviendo a su silla.

Ella tenía razón. Todos tenían algo que ver con la guerra, ya sea por participación voluntaria o por no hacer nada para detenerla. Y a lo largo, debían cumplir la condena.

El general miró a su cuñada, instándola a decirle el verdadero motivo de su visita.

-Aun cuando Ozai me prometió no lastimar a Zuko, no me fío de su palabra –su voz se quebró y no pudo evitar a romper a llorar. El hombre del que no fiaba era aquel que había jurado amarla y respetarla doce años atrás, pero también era el hombro sediento de poder que no dudaba en amenazar la integridad física de su hijo para llegar al trono.

-Pero Ursa, por lo que dijiste puedo sacar que Ozai lo hizo para quitarte de en medio –intentó consolarla.

-No puedes saberlo, es irreconocible, la gente cambia –repitió sollozando-. Tú eres su tío y lo quieres más que él, su propio padre.

Aunque no le gustase admitirlo, sabía perfectamente que eso era verdad, y cerró los ojos con pesar. La indeferencia de su hermano hacia su hijo le dolía en lo más profundo del alma. Era él quien se ocupada de Zuko, quién se interesaba por él y se preocupaba en pasar un rato ameno a su lado. Iroh recordó viejas y mejores épocas mientras ella sollozaba apagadamente.

-Zuko no es lo que Ozai esperaba. Zuko tiene un conflicto constante de principios; no es santo ni demonio, no puede determinar su postura. Es sanguinario y terco pero termina decantándose por aquello que está bien y sé que jamás le dará la espalda a nadie. En su interior hay una especie de pelea entre el bien y el mal. Y yo creo que Sozin y Roku intentando dominar.

Sin saberlo, ambos pensaban lo mismo.

Cuando volvió a al realidad, regresando del trance en el que ambos se habían sumergido, el Dragón del Oeste se encontró con Ursa de rodillas, frente a él.

-Te lo suplico, Iroh. Cuídalo por mí. El destino de sus bisabuelos fue cruzarse, y en su destino está escrito que deberá cruzarse con el Avatar. Está destinado a ser tan grande como él. Júrame que lo protegerás. –Iroh la obligó a ponerse de pie, ella obedeció y el también lo hizo. Una vez que ambos estuvieron parados, dirigió la vista hacia él y tomándolo de la mano, insistió-. Aún no me has contestado.

-No necesitabas preguntármelo. Protegeré a cualquiera de tus hijos, pero te prometo que pondré especial esmero en Zuko.

-Sé que no tenía que pedírtelo, sé del cariño que les tienes, y tú no haces más que disiparme todas las dudas; pero necesitaba… oírlo,… estoy aterrada. –se abalanzó sobre él y nuevamente empezó a llorar, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. El rodete se deshacía por los espasmos de llanto, mientras Iroh intentaba consolarla.

-Calma, Ursa, calma… debes… -el sonido de la diana no le permitió completar su oración. Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana; pronto, el campamento se llenaría de ruido y movimiento. La señora del fuego debía irse en ese momento, sino tendrían más de un problema.

Ursa se apartó y se echó la capa encima, cubriéndose con la caperuza y tapándose la cara con el pañuelo. Se volvió para mirarlo con sus ojos dorados y salió hacia aguera, decidida. Iroh la siguió.

Ella se montó en su caballo-avestruz, de la montura colgaba un bolso con sus pertenencias, una fotografía de sus hijos sobresalía de él, Zuko sonreía ampliamente y Azula torcía el gesto en un gracioso mohín. Ursa se acomodó en su lugar, se inclinó y revolvió el interior del bolso, buscando algo. No tardó nada en encontrarlo. Le extendió una pequeña pieza de Pai Sho.

Iroh negó con la cabeza, ligeramente sorprendido. La esposa de su hermano metida en la sociedad del loto blanco¡una de las fuerzas de resistencia más importantes!

-Debí haberlo sabido –sonrió ella -. ¡Ya no pongas esa cara! No es solo una fuerza de resistencia, es AA, apoyo y ayuda -Él se encogió de hombros y la miró con complicidad, sonriendo como ella.

Él asintió.

-Cuídate, Ursa –le ordenó-. Que tu hijo escuche de tu propia boca las razones por las cuales te marchas hoy.

Ursa adoptó una pose solemne asintiendo con la cabeza, e hizo girar al animal.

-Estaré bien. Procura que Zuko no sea tan obstinado ni precipitado como yo; y haz que Azula coma sus verduras y no mienta tanto. Nos mantendremos en contacto –aseveró. Y partió. Iroh la vio perderse en el horizonte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zuko despertó asustado, sudando frío y conteniendo las lágrimas. Había tenido una pesadilla; lo perseguían y corría para escapar, no sabía a dónde iba, pero terminaba en una encrucijada y antes de que pudiera decidir que camino seguir, quienes intentaban capturarlo, lograban su cometido. Allí mismo, comenzaban a torturarlo y no podía defenderse.

Espero en la oscuridad por su madre, ella escucharía su respiración alterada, sus sollozos ahogados y aparecería, nunca había sabido como lo hacía pero ella siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba; pero entonces recordó lo que había sucedido por la mañana.

_-Mamá se fue –anunció Azula. Zuko frunció el ceño, segurísimo de que su hermana mentía. Pera la confirmación no se hizo esperar._

_-Se fue. Probablemente, ya esté muerta –añadió riendo su padre._

Y entonces, ya no fue capaz de controlarse. Se balanceó de un lado al otro, abrazando sus rodillas, intentando reprimir sus emociones, entablando una lucha feroz consigo mismo. La cama era enorme para él y sollozaba perdido entre los almohadones que sostenían su espalda, envuelto en las sábanas de seda roja. Sabiéndose mejor pero temiendo por su vida y deseando a su madre. Su solo presencia bastaría para tener por seguro que no había nada que pudiera dañarlo.

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió y la luz mortecina de una vela iluminó parcialmente su habitación, en el cuadrado que formaba la puerta sobre el piso, se vislumbraba la sombra de Tío Iroh, quién estaba de pie en el marco de la misma, con la bata puesta de cualquier manera, el cabello revuelto y los ojos somnolientos. Avanzó hacia su sobrino, haciendo ruido con los chanclos. Se sentó sobre la cama, frente a él, con una expresión desesperada y una mirada cargada de preocupación.

-Príncipe Zuko¿Qué te ha sucedido¿Qué tienes? Cuéntamelo, confía en mí –como había hecho su madre, tres días antes, Zuko escondió la cara en el pecho de su tío, abrazándolo, aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas, creyendo que realmente era él en la única persona en la que podía confiar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_N/A: En verdad, es en el único en el que puede confiar¿no?_

_¡Hola! Cómo les va?... Yo soy nueva en este fandom… espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber con un review, se los agradeceré mucho, ya que sabré que no me quedó tan mal como pienso. Y si no les gustó también me gustaría saberlo, lo agradeceré de igual manera ya que de las críticas (¡ojo! Críticas constructivas) una aprende. Bueno, tampoco soy tan nueva, solo que es la primera vez que publico una historia de mi autoría. El título no me parece que vaya mucho con la historia, pero... ¿alguien tiene uno mejor? Se lo acepto! Y a cambio se gana mi gratitud eterna, ok, muy tacaño eso... le dedico una historia que sugiera (?)_

_En fin, gente bella que ha llegado hasta aquí, les agradezco que hayan leído mi historia. Un review, no les va a hacer mal. Un beso ;). Se los quiere, ni los conozco, pero ya, no se quejen que estoy de buena hoy. :)_


End file.
